Lovely moments
by Cutie pari
Summary: Relations are not from blood they made from our heart...*Duo os*... birthday gift for a special person from me...(special thanks to my bestie Luvciduodosti)...


**A/n: This os is taken from the charachter of my story Farz ya rishta...** **hope Birthday girl will like it...**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet came from school, his eyes were ready to fall so many tears, but he hided him from his family and went to his room ...he throw his bag on sofa and burried his face on pillow...he was sobbing badly...he stopped his sobbing when he heard his mother voice from outside

Pragya knocking the door; Abhi beta room kyu band kiya hua hai aapne, aap theek to ho (her tone was full of concern)

Abhijeet wiped his tears harshly and said in composed tone: maai mai theek hun, kuch nhi hua mujhe... bas thora thak gaya hun..aaram karna chahta hun..(biting his lips)

Pragya didn' t satisfy with her answer but she said: ohk baccha, aap rest karo...par jaldi ana maine aapke liye aapka favourite naan banaya hai (in loving tone)

Abhijeet said small "hmmmm" which comforms pragya that something bad has happened with his baby because he started to exclaimed in happiness when she used to make it...she simply glanced the door once time and left from there...

Abhijeet buried once again his face in pillow, he remembered how he was excited on the first day of the school and what had actually happened with this little angel...

 **Flashback...**

In car, Arjun was driving the car and duo were sitting in the back seat...abhijeet was looking so much nervous and scared because he was going first time in school...he was compressing his hands to each other...

Arjun seeing his nervousness asked in smile; kya hua beta, aap itne pareshan kyun ho, hmm? (in loving tone)

Abhijeet in one breath: papa mujhe scl nhi jana, mai padh likhke kya karunga...mujhe bas aaplogo ke saath rahna hai (in stubborn tone)

Arjun breaked the car in jerk and only uttered: whattttt, while daya was looking at him with shock...

Arjun in anger tone: scl kyun nhi jana aapko...agar scl nhi jaoge to ek acche insan kaise banoge?

Abhijeet in innocent tone: Aapne to kaha tha mai bhut pyara hun, ab mujhe aur accha nhi banna bas (in stubborn tone)

 **Daya pov: kahin bhaiya ne mere baato ko serious to nhi le liya, he looked at sweaty figure of abhijeet and really controlled his laughing...**

Arjun smiled soothingly listening abhijeet's answer but he hide really well behind his mask of anger...he came and open the side door of abhijeet and ordered him to come outside...

Abhijeet in fear get down from car , Daya also climed down from it...

Arjun bent down and hold his little hands: hmmm ab bataye kya pareshan kar raha hai mere bete ko hmmm ?

Abhijeet in tears: papa scl me sab bhut bure hote hai, vahan ki jo madam hoti hai vo galti karne par baccho ko bhut marti hai aur jo pyare bacche hote hai unhe pakar ke saadi kar leti hai (in so much innocent tone)

Arjun in shock: haiiin, while daya couldn't control himself burst out in laugh...arjun saw him and shook his head in disappointment...a smile also errupted in his lips...

Abhijeet looking at both aaked in confusion: aap dono hans kyun rahe hai...

Arjun pulling his cheeks: aap itne cute kaise ho sakte ho...aapko ye sab kisne bataya (glancing at daya who stopped his laughing immediately)

Abhijeet in low tone : chhotu ne,

Arjun stared at his masoom daya who instantly hide behined his bhaiya: bhaiya plzzz mujhe bacha lo, varna dad mujhe nhi chhorenge...

Arjun in mock anger: aise koi darata hai apne bhaiya ko haan...mai tumhari shikayat karunga pragya se...

Daya : sorry na dad...plzzz mom ko kuch mat batana...

Abhijeet was confused like hell, he asked in so much confuse tone; koi mujhe bataega kya ho raha hai...arjun Indicate something to daya

Daya came infront of him: bhaiya maine kl jo kuch bhi aapse kaha vo sab jhoot tha, aisa kuch nhi hota hai (abhijeet became shocked like hell), mai to bas aapko dara raha tha..

Abhijeet in mock anger : hawwww, tune mere saath aisa majak kiya, mai tujhse baat nhi karunnga...

Daya hugging him from waist: sorry bhaiya...plzzzz apne chhotu ko maaf kar do...pls pls pls

Abhijeet: theek hai theek hai, jao maaf kiya...(duo smiled and hugged each other)

Arjun in smiley tone: agar aap dono ki nautanki ho gyi ho to gari me baith jaiye...

Duo smiled and sat in car like a good obedient boy...

sometimes later arjun stopped the car in scl ground...duo get down from car...and went to arjun, who hugged them and kissed on their forehead; jayo scl aa gya, acche se padhna aur daya bhaiya ka pura dhyan rakhna, no more shararat...

Daya running with abhijeet holding his hand; ohk dad...

Daya in happiness: bhaiya ye raha aapka class, andar jao...

Abhijeet nodded and said; tu bhi ab apne class room me jayo...mai chala jaunga...(daya nodded in smile and left from there)

Abhijeet entered in class room... everybody started mumbling to see Abhijeet...he became confuse but ignored them completely and sat on empty bench...

Sometimes later Teacher entered in class room and introduce abhijeet to everyone, but all started laughing...

One boy said: Hahaha iss anath bacche ka naseeb kitna accha hai, ek pal me bheekari se seth ban gya...

Another boy in teasing tone: Aur mere papa to kahte hai, isne humare seth jee ko koi jadoo me fansa liya hai, isliye to iss jaise yateem ko unhone apna beta bana liya (tears started rolling down from Abhijeet's eyes)

Teacher was also smiling under his teeth but said in firm tone: baccho ye sab baate band kijiye, apne apne kaam kariye... abhijeet tum bhi apbe seat pe baitho...

Abhijeet silently sat on bench and stared those two boys angrily...

one boy: ae ghoor kya raha hai be, bhool mat ki tu unka apna beta nhi bas adopt kiya hua ek aisa baccha hai jise ek sahare ki jaroorat thi, vo tujhe apna beta nhi mante, taras khakar unhone tujhpe daya kiya hai, daya...(and they all started laughing)...

Abhijeet rushed out from there...and came to his hut, he started crying bitterly...

vo log sahi to keh rahe the,...mai kabhi unka beta nhi ho sakta..kabhi nhi...

At school leaving time, he stood at school gate that daya would not doubt him that he left the school in mid...

 **He came from his memory lane with a knock on his door...**

Abhijeet in composed tone: maa maine bola na abhi bhook nhi hai...

Daya : bhaiya ...bhaiya mai hun...

Abhijeet wiped his tears and opened the door...daya smiled at him happily.. abhijeet ignored him and sat on bed...

Daya in happiness: bhaiya, aapke liye ek surprise laya hun...

Abhijeet avoiding his gaze; abhi mera koi surprise dekhne ka man nhi hai, tum jayo yahan se...

Daya : are aise kaise ...aap ek baar dekhiye to aapko bhut bhut bhut bhut pasand aaega...

Abhijeet controlling his irritation: daya maine bola na abhi nhi..

Daya in stubborn tone: par bhaiya..

Abhijeet shouted in anger: tumhe ek baar me samajh nhi ata...kab se bol raha hun, abhi mera man nhi hai, phir bhi tumhe bas apni pari hai..kyun hogi meri fikar, mai tumhara khud ka bhaiya thori hun... isse accha mai yahan kabhi ata hi nhi...logo ke tane to nhi sunne parte...

Tears started rolling down from his eyes...he kept a paper on the bed and rushed from there hiding his sobbing...

Abhijeet realised what he did...but now he couldn't back his words..he sat on bed frustratedly when a soft thing come to his handa...he looked at the paper and became shock to see that this was the essay competition paper in which daya has to written on the topic **"My ideal"**...and he wrote that My ideal is my brother " Abhijeet bhaiya"

A tear sliped down from his eye...he felt so much guilty on his act...

Abhijeet: mai aisa kaise kar sakta hun...apne chhotu ke upar iss tarah chilla diya...maine un logo ka gussa apne bhai pe nikal diya...

He came down to his brother room and felt a pain in his heart to see his baby was crying ...

Daya saw him and turned his face other side in anger...

Abhijeet came near him and hold his ear; mai bhut bura bhaiya hun na,. apne chhotu ko rula diya...(tears were flowing from his eyes and his head was down)...par mai tujhse ye sab nhi kehna chahta tha, pata nhi mujhe kya ho gya aur sara gussa tujhpe nikal diya...mai tujhse bhut pyar karta hun...sacchi...mai kabhi tujhe chot nhi pahuncha sakta, par aaj meri vajah se tu roya...(he hold daya's hand started to slapping himself)...maar mujhe...maar...

Daya freeing his hand wiped his bhaiya's tears : bhaiya aap duniya ke sabse best vale bhaiya ho...(abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes)...aur aapne mujhe danta iss baat ka dukh nhi hai mujhe par apne ye kyun kahi ki aap mere bhaiya nhi ho (in teary eyes)...aapko to pata hai na mai aapse kitna pyar karta hun..

Abhijeet: i m sorry baccha..pls mujhe maaf karde...mai age se kabhi nhi bolunga. ...(holding his ears)...plzzzzzz maaf karde na...

Daya with twinkling eyes: ek shart me milegi maafi...agar aap mera aaj ka maths ban doge aur mujhe icecream khilaoge...

Abhijeet in laughing: jo hukum sarkar...mai sab kar dunga...ab to milegi na maafi?

Daya nodded with "hmm"...and hugged him tightly... Abhijeet kissed on his forehead... abhijeet whispered '" mera bhai" (lovingly)

Arjun and peagya saw them and smiled wholeheartedly...

Arjun in smile: Kitna accha lag raga hai na indono ke aise dekhkar...

Pragya in dreamy tone: haan bilkul raam lakhan ki jori hai humare abhijeet aur daya ki...par arjun mujhe ek cheej ki hhut tension ho rahi hai, ab abhijeet kl scl...

Arjun in confident tone: Abhijeet kl scl jaroor jaega, actuall abhijeet jab scl se bahar gaya tabhi mujhe principal ne bulaya tha...vahan jane par mujhe pata chala ki kuch baccho ke saath mis behave kiya... mujhe pricincipal ne assure kiya hai ki vo un baccho ko punishment denge aur jin teacher ke nignarani me ye sab hua unhe bhi suspend kiya jaega...

pragya ; par humara abhi manega?

Arjun in smile: use manane ke liye chhotu hai na uska...(they smiled soothingly)...

 **The End...**

 **A/n; Happy birthday too u didu...its a birthday gift from me ...par half credit goes to Luvciduodosti., because she helpled me alot...thank u bestie...**

 **once again Happy birthday my jaan...**

 **Do r and r...**


End file.
